The Devil Made Me Do It
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: Ruby is the root of all evil, atleast, that's what all the legends say so how could he possibly trust her? And how can she even trust herself?


**Chapter one**

**Lost In Paradise**

"_Never trust a fallen angel__."_

_-_The Prophecy (1995)

_Fucking demons_ she huffed as she wiped the blood from her shirt.

She violently pulled the knife out from its back and lifted the body into her trunk, now she had to get even dirtier and set it on fire, bury it.

Oh joy.

And _this_ is why she would have preferred to stay in hell, keeping those pathetic demons at bay. Even if she was crucified there every single fucking second, it was better than getting the bitter taste of earth in her mouth and having to deal with all of this shit. And this body was leaving her with lingering feelings of guilt and redemption and other dangerous things. It was so messy here on earth, and the demons, the demons were _so_ clichéd. If only Azalea could see what his army had turned into. She smirked, Azalea, boy would he be so pissed off too know _she_ was the one who was mentoring his precious anti-Christ.

The one he promised would lead the demon army with vengeance and power she scoffed, Sam didn't seem so evil to her. And she _knew_ evil. She saw evil every day in hell; she had seen things even God could not comprehend. Sacrificing a lot more than any other and enduring more than any other had ever had to endure for her sins she lived quietly in the darkness so that these humans could live freely. She tooted as someone cut her off, those _fucking ungrateful humans_.

When she fell from grace she had never been so free and yet so captured. God would never let her forget she would always be the one who was _meant_ to be at his left hand, his little fallen angel, the one he wanted to welcome back but never could because she refused to repent. She was one of the three eldest and most powerful beings in the universe, apart from God himself. She'd abandoned any ideas of a repeat revolution against God along time ago. God did not take threats idly she found _that_ out the hard way.

Even the humans knew her tale, "Lucifer, who himself succumbed to pride, was the first and mightiest angel to be created. With intelligence, radiance, beauty, and power unmatched among all of the angels in Heaven, Lucifer was second in majesty only to God Himself.

Unfortunately, Lucifer became ambitious and self-centered, eventually deciding to prove his power by raising his throne to the height of God's throne. Other angels did not approve of Lucifer's plan; they did not want a lower being trying symbolically to become the equal of God. When Lucifer enacted his scheme, he was instantly hurled out of Heaven."

Yadda yadda blah blah she'd herd it all before. All she wanted was a little power. Didn't a girl deserve a little respect?

But she was always the one with the brain, whispering in his ear, no wonder he was lost without her. But now she had her own world to run and her own battle to fight and she didn't necessarily think of Him as her enemy. No, God was more of an annoyance seeping his light into people and giving them hope. Humans didn't need hope, hope made them weak, they needed to _fight_. Because that's the only way they'd survive with Azalea army's bearing down upon them.

Not that she cared either way.

They could live or they could die neither outcome truly affected her. She was too strong and powerful to be over thrown by Azalea and Satan had no place for her so they both left her to rot in hell with the rest of the sinned; they gave her a level of hell to run to keep her from desiring their own positions of power. And even if Sam does become the anti-Christ they told her he'd be, there was no guarantee that he would be powerful enough to kill her either. On the other hand if good did truly prevail she'd merely return to hell and continue her reign, maybe God would even let her stay on earth he did have a soft spot for her after all. Despite all she'd done, waged a war on heaven and defied Him, God still had respect for her and she could take advantage of that.

She assumed that soft spot is why he sent a messenger to ask _her_ to watch over Sam Winchester, she assumed He believed there was still some good in her deep deep down somewhere and if the time called for it, she might do the right thing and kill the anti-Christ before he killed everyone else. "_All hope is not lost by practicing virtue even demons can again become angels again_" Is what the angel told her when he delivered he message. She wasn't stupid though, she knew the folklore "_repentance is not possible for Angels as they have higher celestial knowledge and their sins are irreversible_." She didn't know whether God was just bullshitting her.

She rolled her eyes; God was always getting her to do his dirty work. He had just as much evil in him as the rest of them. He just hid it better.

So what if she was the one to tempt Eve with the apple? They were tasty after all and how boring the world would be without a little sin and trouble.

So she couldn't decide whether she would kill Sam or _help_ him.

That thought made her smile, she certainly couldn't wait for Sam to cause some trouble. He was intriguing she couldn't deny that, but he was so restrained and meek sometimes she wanted to lash out and hurt him just too see if he would do the same back. She got the feeling he would. Regardless mind power was always a lot more fun to use than brute strength; Azalea never appreciated that he was all about the murder and blood he go off on the stench of death maybe that's why she could _never_ stand him.

She wanted to wear Sam down, use this body to gain his affection even. Although that would be to easy, human beings are so weak against lust. It disappoints her. Humans can be wondeful creatures and she really doesn't have anything against them, it's the preachers who claim to be sin-free that make her want to slap a bitch and break some necks. Everyone is tainted by sin there's no point in trying to deny it.

Even _sweet_ _little_ Sam.

She lights the match once she's finally gotten the filthy bodies into the grave and covered them in petrol, she hears one gurgle something that sounds like "_Lucifer_?" and it causes her pause.

So far no demon's have recognised her roaming around the earth and she doesn't plan on letting that little secret out until the times right because once the jig is up she'll have too choose a side. And she's not sure she's ready to do that quite yet.

Sam's face fliters through her mind as she throws the match and the half-concious demon let's out a sickening scream.

Ruby stares at the flames burning away the evidence of her traitorous actions.

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.


End file.
